


Sleep, Shower, Sex

by murderdetective



Series: kind of married verse [1]
Category: Homicide: Life on the Street
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderdetective/pseuds/murderdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 3 S's: Sleep, Shower, and Sex. Frank and Tim unwind after a tough case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep, Shower, Sex

Tim was tired. Frank and he had just closed a homicide -- jealous nut job neighbor killed man's wife with a butcher's knife (the neighbor would probably get an insanity plea) -- and just as Frank and he were getting ready to leave, they caught a triple homicide. Pulling a full thirty-two hour shift had both of them exhausted and yet the suspect was still MIA. It was probably the father, two kids and mother murdered with a gun; the only curious bit was that the father hadn't committed suicide but had decided to flee. With an APB out and still no sign of the man, Frank and Tim headed to their white two storey townhouse. It was a little before morning, Tim wasn't sure by how long. He slightly leaned against Frank as Frank unlocked and opened the door, letting the chilled air escape to the night.

"I'm going inside now," Frank said tiredly. He sounded as worn out as Tim felt. Tim grunted unintelligibly and took his own weight again. Frank chuckled lightly before walking through the open doorway.

Tim paused as Frank shut and locked the front door, then followed Frank, heavy lidded, into, through, and up the stairs of the chilly house. Tim really just wanted to crawl into bed and possibly not wake up for a good fourteen hours.

Tim followed Frank silently into the master bedroom. Dark brown carpet was the flooring for the upstairs, it meshed well with the clean white walls and photographs that Tim had decorated the room with. Tim toed off his shoes and socks, took ten steps into the room and face planted into the soft black and white king-sized comforter.

"Shower," Frank said shortly, pulling open the bathroom door, and flicking the light on. Frank's shoes had apparently been taken off at some point. The warm clean glow seeped into the room and across the bed.

Tim groaned, but obediently pushed himself off the soft bed. "Shower, sleep," Tim grunted slipping past Frank's shorter body into the bathroom. Frank chuckled again and followed Tim into the room.

Tim watched Frank through hooded eyes, as he pulled his red-brown tie off and tossed it into the hamper. Tim's fingers felt clumsy as he tried to undo his own blue tie.

Frank glanced at Tim after he had divested himself of his suspenders and belt, now halfway through unbuttoning his shirt. He took a step to bring himself a foot from Tim. "Let me," Frank said quietly. He tugged Tim's tie loose, and tossed it over his shoulder in the vicinity of the hamper.

Tim watched as Frank moved his nimble fingers to unbutton Tim's crisp white shirt. Frank pulled the shirt completely out of Tim's belted khakis and pushed it off his shoulders -- that, too, landed in the hamper. Tim's eyes closed with a look of aroused serenity as Frank continued to strip him of his clothing.

Finally Tim's clothing was gone. Tim felt, more than saw, Frank's eyes sliding over his body. Tim groaned softly at the sensation of Frank's eyes slowly roving over him.

Frank took the last step necessary to push his still clothed body to Tim's naked one. Tim tipped his head down, eyes still closed, to meet Frank's lips with his own. Frank's soft tongue slipped between Tim's to taste him. Frank pulled Tim's hips into his own.

"Mmmhh," Tim moaned against Frank's mouth. Frank's soft tan slacks and shirt caused tingling sensations up and down Tim's body. "Bed?" Tim sighed against Frank's lips.

"Shower," Frank murmured and pulled away from Tim's warm pliant mouth.

"Ughh," Tim groaned as Frank pulled away, the cold air enveloping Tim again.

"Start the water," Frank said, ridding himself of the remainder of his own clothes.

Tim heaved a heavy sigh, but turned and did as he was told. Straightening up, Tim was assaulted by Frank's body pressed up all along his back. Frank's hot erection pressed against Tim's backside, and his hands, a dark contrast against Tim's light skin, trailed up and down over his body. Tim's member swelled even though Frank avoided touching him properly.

Frank only graced him with soft finger tips in continuous motion. Tim's head fell back and Frank's mouth descended on the long line of Tim's neck. Tim whined softly, arching his hips forward, wishing for any friction.

Frank's hands stopped moving on Tim's hips, holding him still. Tim grunted as Frank steadily nipped and licked his way up and down Tim's neck. Hips still trying to stutter forward and find friction in the air, Tim was set off balance when Frank pushed them both forward and into the hot spray of water. Frank quickly closed the shower's beveled glass door.

The hot water massaged Tim's skin nicely, but he had a more pressing priority, the hot press of Frank plastered to his body. Even being dead tired, Tim loved the feel of Frank pressed firmly against him. He could roll with sex any time at any point of awareness. Tim whimpered as Frank started a slow grinding rhythm with his hips, rubbing himself off on Tim.

Tim tried to drive his hips forward into the heady steam that filled the cubicle, however, his efforts were met with only air and Frank's fingers pressed harder into his hips.

"Would you like something?" Frank asked, mouth still sucking on Tim's neck.

Tim grunted a "Yes."

Tim whimpered as Frank's grip on his hips loosened and left to circle his heavy erection. Water slick, Frank's hand moved in rhythm with his slow, torturous rocking.

Tim groaned and thrust in time with the pace. Forcing his eyes open, Tim reluctantly pulled away from Frank's mouthing lips, pumping hand, and warm body all against his back, to turn around and press against Frank. Tim dropped his heavy gaze to Frank's lips. Frank's soft pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. Tim groaned and dove down to capture Frank's mouth with his.

Frank pulled their hips together roughly. Tim whined approvingly in the back of his throat as Frank aligned their groins and started an easy cadence.

Frank's hand drifted to wrap around their shafts, stroking hard. Frank and Tim's hips sped into an uneven tempo. With his free hand, Frank pulled Tim down to make their mouths meet again.

This kiss was all teeth and tongue. Their pace sped up, becoming more and more haphazard. Frank pulled back from the Tim's heated mouth, his pants echoing harshly in Tim's ears as they rubbed off together in Frank's hand.

"Faster," Tim gasped, when Frank swept his thumb over the heads of their members. Frank's mouth again latched onto Tim's neck as his grip turned harder and slower.

"Ughh," Tim groaned. "That works too." Then Tim was coming in short spurts, and Frank followed, their cum washed off of them and down the drain by the hot water.

"Good. Bed?" Tim asked hopefully. Now, not only was his mind jelly, his legs were as well. He wasn't entirely sure if he would be able to make it back to the bed. The shower could be a comfortable place for a nap if Frank wasn't going to come to bed.

"Yes, Tim. Bed." Frank grinned, pressed a kiss to Tim's kiss swollen lips, and turned off the water. Real shower for the morning, Tim thought.

"Mmmh. Good," Tim supplied. Tim leaned heavily on the shower wall as Frank pulled open the stall door, left, and retrieved two towels.

"Timmmm?" Frank called from outside the stall.

"Mmhm?" Tim grunted.

"Come out here."

Tim obliged, forcing his tired, jelly limbs to walk out of the stall. After a quick rub down from Frank, Tim followed Frank's naked body to the bed, flipping the light off as he went.

Tim lay down next to Frank, naked, spent and cold. Frank silently pulled the covers over them, threw an arm and leg over Tim's body, and pillowed his head against Tim's shoulder.

Tim snuggled into the warm embrace. "I love you," Tim sighed.

"You too." Frank kissed Tim's shoulder.

-end-


End file.
